Bella's big day out
by the lone wolf cries
Summary: Alice takes Bella out of town for the day, who is this lady they meet and how does she know Alice, and why is Bella jealous of an old lady. this for all you Bellice fans out there. sexual content and lot's of fluff. rated M just to be safe. hope enjoy
1. now thats what i call a shower

**Disclaimer i do not own twilight i wish i did, but the cold hard fact is that it is stephenie Meyer's**

As the morning rays of the sun hit Bella Square in the face, Alice could only think how much she looked like a fallen angel in that moment, and she thanked every god ever known that that fallen angel was hers and hers alone. With the first rays of sun came a waking Bella, as Bella stirred it snapped Alice back to the present, and reminded her what today was, today was going to be a great day Alice could feel it, there she was again getting caught up in her thoughts.

If Alice didn't wake Bella up they were going to be late and there was nothing worse to Alice then being late, so as much as it pained Alice she shook awake Bella who was resting one Alice's stomach with her face nuzzling against her white singlet top. " Bella, come on sweetie you gotta get up, I want to show you something", Alice's sweet melodic voice rung through their room.

" Do we have to get up, I would much prefer to do something else that involves staying in bed", Bella whispered huskily whilst slipping her hand up my singlet top, her hand trailed up to cup my breast while her tongue did wonders against my stomach it switched between licking and kissing my stomach, what Bella was doing to me I was about ready to give in and see what else she might use that tongue for, but i reluctantly collected my self control and pulled away.

I looked straight into Bella's eyes and said the biggest threat I could think of that will actually work and that I wouldn't need to go through with, " get up now, have a shower and get dressed I'm taking you somewhere today, and if you don't do as I say right now no sex for a week" I was actually happy with the result I got, instantaneously Bella was up and running to the bathroom not caring the only the she was wearing was her bra, but who was I to complain I loved the sight of that body from the perfect legs to the curve of her back even to the wind blown her she had got from running, seeing her run brought forth the instinct to run after her and ravish that body and mark the scent of my venom on her so everyone will know she is MINE.

In Bella's rush she forgot to take a towel and her clothes, so me being the kind girlfriend that I am thought to take them in to her, I had no need to rush I was already washed and dressed I made sure of that before Bella woke, there was nothing more I enjoyed in the morning than seeing my beloved waking, I loved being the first thing she saw in the morning and most of the time I was the last thing she saw at night, that always made me the happiest in the world by just knowing that fact and that most of the time Bella asked me to come to bed with her so I was the last thing she saw, though I wouldn't have it any other way it still warmed my dead heart every time she asked.

As I knocked on the bathroom door I heard the shower running so I just opened the door and walked in, planning on just placing Bella's clothes on the marble counter and putting the towel on the rack, but not turning around and seeing Bella's rack, I forgot that my shower is made of all glass and the steam had not yet fogged the glass, Bella must of felt eyes on her, that or she had good timing, yeah good timing for her not for me, because she spotted me, opened the glass door walked out, grabbed my hand and dragged me under the spray of hot water, which thanks to the water made my white singlet to soaked with water making it see through.

" OOPS, looks like your wet, better get those clothes off before you might catch a cold", Bella purred in my ear pulling off my top and bra in one fluid movement, even though she knew thanks to me being a vampire I couldn't get sick but she didn't let that stop her, she chucked my wet clothes over the shower and they landed with a _splat _against the floor.

Bella looked completely smug with her new accomplishment, but that smug look was nothing compared to the fire of desire behind her chocolate brown eyes, those eyes never lied and always showed Bella's every emotion, that was one of the reasons why I loved them so much, but right now was no time to be thinking of how much I loved those eyes, because right now Bella was cupping my breast in one of her delicate hands as the other was undoing my jeans, Bella looked up at me with such innocence but there was a hint of mischief in there as well, I had no time to ponder about that, actually I couldn't think at all because of a certain tongue circling around my nipple a moment later and Bella was sucking on my breast occasionally teeth scraped against my nipple sending shivers of excitement down my spine.

Watching Bella do this to me was making me even more aroused, as I slid my hand down her thigh and back up to her inner thigh I could feel the heat she was letting off, I couldn't hold back anymore I pushed her against the wall, she gasped out of surprise or arousal was anyone guess, but I took this to my advantage and thoroughly ravished her mouth I couldn't get enough of the way Bella tasted, she tasted of a mixture of vanilla and wild berries.

My self control was slipping, we pulled back for air me out of habit and Bella out of necessity, i started kissing down her chin and continued down her neck till i got to the juncture of her neck, this is were i lost my self in the moment which isn't necessarily a bad thing at least by Bella's actions it wasn't, as I sucked harder against her neck she moan wantonly, those delicious noises egged me on, I started rubbing circles on the inside of Bella's thigh creeping higher there it was again the heat coming from Bella it was so intoxicating, I slipped two fingers up just passed Bella's entrance enough for her to know they were there and that she could feel them but not enough for them to pleasure her towards her orgasm, this was the personal torture I gave Bella it always made her writhe under me to try and thrust down on my fingers.

" Alice please, please Alice, I am yours' pleasure me, I can't take this anymore, please move them I want to feel what you only you can make me feel, Bella begged and that was what made me do what I did next. At an agonizingly slow pace I started to thrust my fingers in and out of Bella after a while of changing angles of the thrusts I found her sweet spot that made her see stars, I slid to my knees and I started sucking and licking her clitoris eliciting groans and moans from Bella I looked up and her head was lulling back and forth, soon my tongue joined my fingers in bringing Bella to her climax and when she reached it she screamed out as load as I've ever heard her, "ALICE" and with that her orgasm was over.

" I love the taste of you", I breathed out as I came back to level with her and captured her mouth with mine and let her have a taste of herself. " I love the taste of me in your mouth", she replied silkily. " As much as I hate to disrupt this moment we are so late now so you better dry off and get dressed, it will only take me a second and it looks like I'm gonna have to run us to were I'm going to take you", I really did hate interrupting moments like these but I really didn't want to be late, today was going to be significant to me and hopefully to bella.

" OK I'm all set to go", Bella said while coming out of the bathroom, but I didn't quiet catch what she said seeing as I was to busy ogling at what she was wearing, it was a pretty simple outfit a black pair of jeans that clung to her legs perfectly and making her butt more prominent and a white v neck t-shirt with a splash of pink at the front with the word angel printed on it outlined in gold, the shirt itself was ordinary but on Bella it hugged all her curves in all the right places. There was only one word to describe Bella. HOT.

" OK, jump on my back and we will go", I crouched down so it was easier for Bella to get onto my back, she slung her arms around my front and wrapped her legs around my waist.

With that done we were off, I had to run a couple of states away so if I calculated right we left at nine forty-five, and it only takes me fifteen minutes to get there so we should make it there at ten so we should make it there and with time to spare.

In what felt like no time at all but was really fifteen minutes I entered the town that held our destination at, so I started slowing down, but not before I slipped into an alley to let Bella hop off my back, once Bella was on the ground and steady I took her hand and led her out onto the street and down a few blocks till we came to what looked cross between a club and a hall.

On the wall of the establishment were posters, the posters didn't faze me one bit but once Bella saw them she had the cutest confused expression on her face, her brow creased and I had a sudden urge to kiss it smooth again.

Bella finally gave in to her curiosity like I knew she would and asked me, " why did you bring me here"

My simple reply to Bella's question was, " because it will be fun and I want you to meet someone". With that said we walked in, once in we got swept away in the crowd of people, and not just any people if it was they would have just pushed passed some of the people, but they couldn't do that here because if they did these people would probably break something, seeing as they were all over the age of at least sixty-five.

a/n: hope you all enjoyed my first chapter feel free to review and i do appreciate constructive criticism

thank you for reading love rebecca


	2. Bethany

Slowly but surely I found my way back to Bella, you wouldn't believe how out of control these crowds can get. For old people they sure do know how to play dirty to get the best seats in the house, I know for sure if I was human I would have some pretty nasty bruises, speaking of which I should see if Bella got hurt, or may have any bruising, sure I'll keep telling myself that. You and I both know, though it is a legitimate reason it's not the only one, it give me an excuse to take Bella to the bathroom and take off her top with the pretenses of 'checking for any possible bruising'.

I latch onto Bella's hand, holding on for dear life, the mere thought of being separated from Bella again tears at my dead, lifeless heart, Bella is my life, she was a major player in my life, and that's why I brought her with me today, but first I have to see if my sweet Bella is ok.

Once in the open hall, now cluttered with long tables that could easily seat twenty people and their respective chairs scattered evenly across the open space to seat the hundreds of people who showed today, I led Bella off to the side where I knew the toilets resided. I opened the door and walked into the modest sized bathroom, I took Bella into the nearest stall, I would do it in the open but I knew Bella wouldn't appreciate it, that and what if we got caught that would just be plain embarrassing.

I turn the lock on the door and face Bella just by looking at her I can tell she can see the worry shining through my eyes and she knows what I'm going to do, so she takes off her top to make it easier for me to inspect her flawless body but I guess she didn't know I wanted to take her top off for her, but I guess I can get her back later for it.

My hands and eyes searched her body in unison, there was not a mark on her and no spots that were tender that shouldn't be. It was killing me to not let my hands wander and roam over Bella's body, and unfortunately I had enough self-control to restrain from doing so, but that didn't mean I could pass up the offer of putting Bella's shirt back on.

" I can't see anything that looks out of place, your beautiful body is just as flawless as usual, I guess you were the lucky one out of us, some old lady shoved me in the back with her walking stick, she was lucky I didn't grab it off her and jab her in the back and see how she likes it, then some guy I swear if I haven't seen half the things I've seen in my life time he would have traumatized me", I told Bella as she was fixing her hair. " Why, what did he do?" she questioned, so being the dutiful girlfriend I am I answered within a heartbeat," he pinched my butt, then said meet me in the back sweet cheeks, I'm scarred for life" gradually my voice raised to mock hysterics, giving in to my melodramatics, sue me not like you can say you've never done it before.

"AWW come here baby, I'll make you forget", with that said she kissed me with such passion I've never known before Bella," all better yet?" she asked playfully.

"Much, as much as I hate myself for saying this but we gotta get back out there" I turned around and unlocked the door and walked out back into the hall with Bella following, within a second my hand was once again in Bella's, this earned us a few questioning stares, but hey nothing I've never handled before.

I led Bella through the rows of tables till I came to a stop in front of one, which was only a quarter filled, but most importantly this table held the person I was going to introduce Bella to, and with knowing this fact made me nervous, even though I had no reason to be nervous, I knew they were going to love each other, I even saw it when I decided to introduce them to each other.

I looked into weary emerald eyes that held wisdom beyond compare, and that's when I knew it was time to finally do this and that it was the right choice. Before I started speaking I cleared my throat a human trait I kept with me and reserved it for moments like these when I was so nervous I could barely function but somehow I always did and I always got through it.

" Bella this is Bethany, Bethany this is the love of my life Bella, Bella Bethany is my best friend since I was a human", phew glad that's over and done with, once I had finished speaking Bella and I took our seats. " Why hello, well isn't she quite the catch", Bethany's serene voice spoke clearly, to me obviously talking about Bella, which in return made Bella blush that luscious rosy pink which I loved so much.

" I saw you two walk off into the bathroom earlier so I took it upon myself to buy these for the two of you and I brought spares because last time you forgot to bring yours Alice", Bethany passed over two little booklets and two markers that you have to dab on paper.

" Thanks Beth, you know how I always forget to bring them, how much do I owe you for the booklets?"

" Nothing they're on me this time at least", then her soft velvety laughter rang out around us.

" You know this time I forgot was because I was so nervous and I got a little distracted before we left", know it was Bella's and my turn to laugh.

" Yes, and I still don't know why you chose here of all places for your beloved and I to meet, you do know I would have let you visit at my house"

This caught Bella's attention right before she looked at me with that cute, adorable confused look on her face and asked me, " we could have gone to Bethany's house and meet there, than why did we come to a hall full of ready bingo players to meet?"

I couldn't help it that confused look was just too much, I laughed, I've been told my laughter is like the calm breeze in mid Autumn rustling the leaves calm and serenity washing over you, but hey who knows that's only what people have said, you never know if someone is lying.

" Because love, I thought a game of bingo will be fun, and you've never played it before", I answered Bella's earlier question than gave her a quick peck on the lips. I could just tell Bella was going to have so much fun, and knowing that made me happy.


End file.
